Me llamo Lucky
by NinaCat19
Summary: <html><head></head>¡Les presento a Lucky Heartphilia, si se trata de ella, todo significa peleas, buscar aventuras y estar emocionada! Short-fic. Lucy!centric. CANCELED.</html>
1. Sólo quiero advertirte del mal augurio

**N/A:** _Hola, bombones de chocolate. Esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un dibujo en la página japonesa pixiv, no la encontré hoy pero cuando lo haga les dejaré el link. Este fanfic será algo muy diferente a lo que escribía antes, será uno de mis primeros intentos de misterio, y como soy bien bruta quise ponerle guiños de humor. Como sea, habrá poquito NaLu y no actualizaré seguido, sin embargo, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión en un review. Las críticas son bienvenidas :D_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del mangaka Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p><strong>01. Sólo quiero advertirte del mal augurio<strong>

—¡Lucy!

Natsu estaba furioso. Era la séptima vez que llamaba a su compañera de equipo y ella no le contestaba. Es más, ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse antes de llegar a las puertas del gremio.

—¡No soy Lucy! ¡Me llamo Lucky! ¡L-U-C-K-Y!

¿Qué carajos significada todo esto? Natsu supo que ese algo que sentía dentro del pecho era preocupación en su estado más puro. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron viéndola hasta que la chica se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí vistiendo y comportándose de esa forma tan diferente. No entendía nada. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Lucy?

_Siete días antes_

Lucy Heartfilia bostezó, retiró las cobijas y se incorporó de la suave cama. Fue directo al baño para darse una muy merecida ducha que le refrescaría el cuerpo y las heridas provocadas por el último derrumbe del edificio que el fabuloso Natsu se había encargado de explotar. Se suponía la jugosa recompensa le debía alcanzar para tres rentas (IVA incluido) pero como era de esperar, el tarado de su compañero de cabellos de chicle no quiso irse por el camino fácil, así que prefirió irse por el laberinto lleno de escorpiones y culebras que llevaba al pasaje secreto debajo de la mansión del cliente sólo para revisar el sótano en dónde según dijo el hombrecillo calvo y rico de la petición, había un fantasma. La maga suspiró, se aclaró el champú y cerró el agua. Empezó a secarse su cabello rubio a la vez que se proponía no aceptar en una buena temporada tomar una misión a solas con Natsu y Happy. Aunque debía aceptar que el nieto del hombre, disfrazado con una sábana blanca, le había dado mucho miedo, y que de no ser por Natsu ella jamás habría salido de ahí con sus propias piernas.

Se vistió con su faldita azul y la blusa blanca que tanto le gustaba y hacía sentir femenina. A penas iban a marcar las diez de la mañana en el reloj así que tenía tiempo de ir a curiosear por la ciudad, después de todo era día de bazar en Magnolia. Tomó sus llaves de maga celestial y se fue marcando una sonrisa con la boca.

Cuando llegó al bazar lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un montón de ropa, armaduras y otros objetos que no sabía distinguir si eran juguetes o instrumentos de tortura. No se atrevió a preguntar, pero el artículo rosa de goma que parecía una esponja le picaba la curiosidad.

Caminó de puesto en puesto durante una hora. Compró barniz nuevo para sus uñas color palo de rosa, una bonita blusa, tres pulseras brillantes y una bolsita de panecillos de nata. Decidió que esas eran suficientes compras hasta que ganara más dinero, por lo que se dispuso a retirarse del sitio. La gente seguía de un lado a otro, riendo y disfrutando de las ofertas. Lucy se metió otro pan en la boca y justo cuando pasaba por la entrada de un callejón tenebroso, una voz rasposa la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Hola, querida.

Joder, qué miedo. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? Entornó los ojos, queriendo sentirse un gato y observar en la oscuridad pero no dio resultado. Tragó saliva. No pasaba nada malo, sólo retomaría su camino y viviría la vida loca. Pero la persona que antes había hablado no se había rendido.

—Tú, la chica gorda y rubia, ven aquí. ¿No quieres saber tu futuro?

¡Tenía que ser de la tercera edad! No sabía si lo que más shock le había provocado fuera que la llamara gorda o que le viera la cara de tonta como para intentar hacerla caer en el viejo truco de conocer tu futuro. Casi se atragantó con el panecillo a casi masticar en el momento que una mujer de marcadas arrugas en el rostro y ojos pequeñitos apareció frente sus narices.

—¡Ah!

Lucy hizo una cara de susto. No era normal que las viejitas salieran del lado oscuro.

—Calma, niña. Sólo quiero advertirte del mal augurio.

—¿Qué? —inmediatamente el rostro de Lucy cambió de expresión a un ceño levemente fruncido, empapado de misterio—. ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?

—Vamos, querida, te mostraré a lo que me refiero.

La anciana de pelo canoso jaló a la maga de la mano, haciendo que ésta tirara la bolsa de los panecillos de nata. Lucy no objetó en lo absoluto. Pocos minutos después la mujer mayor la llevó a una tienda escondida entre las paredes más descuidadas del reino de Fiore. La pinta del lugar no daba buena espina, y Lucy se planteó la opción de salir huyendo como gallina desemplumada pero en el fondo algo le decía que se quedara a descubrir lo que la misteriosa y rara anciana deseaba decirle. Apretó los labios, determinada a permanecer hasta el final, después de todo ella era una gran maga celestial.

Una pizca de orgullo brilló en su rostro, sin embargo, de lo que no llegó a enterarse para su desgracia fue que un animalejo o criatura mágica se había escurrido hacia sus piernas hasta alcanzar con su cola las llaves doradas.

—Bien, muchacha. ¿Estás lista para conocer tu futuro? —preguntó la anciana, soplando en una mesa llena de polvo hasta dejar al descubierto un tipo de mapa que marcaba diversos signos que posiblemente eran garabatos sin sentido.

Lucy asintió, tomó asiento en la incómoda silla y sus facciones se tensaron.

—Pero primero vamos a cotillear un poquito.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, no te hagas como la que no quiere saber —dijo la señora, con una pícara sonrisa.

—No entiendo nada…

Unas gotas de sudor cubrieron la frente de Lucy, esperando a que se tratara de una broma.

La anciana puso morritos.

—No me digas que no quieres saber si algún día vas a casarte.

Después pudo oírse la risa maliciosa digna de una tía lejana que te pregunta si te gustaron los calcetines que te regaló de Navidad. La última frase le dejaba en claro que no se trataba de una broma y lo malo era que la hizo sentirse nerviosa, como si en vez de una mujer de más de cincuenta años fuera un pervertido el que estuviera frente suyo. Pero lo peor de todo había sido que Lucy por primera vez, sintió ganas de conocer esa información. ¿Se casaría algún día? ¿Cuándo? ¿Le pedirían matrimonio esta semana? Pero si aún tenía dieciocho. ¿Dónde? Esperaba que en una capillas bonita y no en el gremio con olor a cerveza. ¿Con quién? Imaginar era gratis así que no le preocupó fantasear rápidamente con que un galán de la revista de magos más sexys le pidiera ser su esposa y una vez casados la llevara a caballo a su romántica Luna de Miel.

—B-bueno… —titubeó Lucy—. Sólo un poquito, antes de que me diga lo malo, ¿vale?

Se ruborizó repentinamente. ¿Era ella o hacía mucho calor ahí dentro?

—Estupendo, estupendo —murmuró la anciana entre dientes—. Primero coloca tus manos aquí —indicó un dibujo raro parecido a una tuerca.

Lucy no dudó ni un segundo en hacerle caso.

—Ahora cierra los ojos.

Lucy también obedeció.

—Y ahora escucha con atención lo que te digo.

Al momento de liberar un suspiró relajó los hombros y las rodillas que se habían puesto tensas anteriormente. Desconectó su sentido de la vista y puso todas sus fuerzas en el del oído para no perder ningún detalle de su próximamente marido-caballero de ojos azules con músculos fibrosos, cabellos seductores y sonrisa de infarto... Cortó el rollo al escuchar la rasposa voz de la viejita.

—Serán muy felices. Tendrán un niño.

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y dónde quedaba el romanticismo y las noches de amor con velas arománticas? ¡Joder, dónde! Apretó las manos sobre la mesa mientras sus labios se fruncían de disgusto.

—Oh, ya veo. Te casarás con un hombre maravilloso.

Eso hizo que Lucy volviera a las nubes para ya no regresar jamás, tanto que no sintió que la presencia de la anciana se volvía más grande e intimidante como si hubiera cambiado de forma o algo parecido. Un cosquilleó atacó sus extremidades; cada punta de sus dedos recibía una suave caricia tranquilizante. La voz rasposa siguió zumbando:

—Pedirá que te cases con él a la luz de la luna, bajo las estrellas. Será tan romántico como siempre habías soñado. Él será fuerte, protector, posesivo… Un mago muy explosivo.

Lucy casi suspiraba como una enamorada para cuando la mejor parte estaba por llegar.

—¡Y lo mejor… es que tú serás lo que él siempre estuvo buscando! Una maga preciosa, de curvas envidiables, rubia y como más importante… ¡Una dragon slayer!

—¿Cómo…?

La maga celestial tenía las hormonas a todo lo que daban, pero eso no significó que no se diera cuenta de que el tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente a una mucho (muchísimo) más grave.

La burbuja de lo esponjoso explotó de repente y la novela de su cabeza dejó de escribirse. Lucy se levantó de la silla, tirándola, abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada, su corazón se agitó rápidamente y con lo que se encontró de frente, no era ninguna anciana. Quiso tomar una de sus llaves para llamar a uno de sus espíritus pero cuando palpó en su cinturón, no encontró lo que buscaba.


	2. Tú no te llamas Lucky

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo, bombones! Este día me dio por escribir la continuación y aquí está recién salida del horno. Muchas gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews. Son un amor :D

**Otaku12FT** - Muchas gracias por dejar tu humilde opinión, también que hayas sido la primer valiente en leer este intento burdo de misterio. Sinceramente espero que continúes leyendo, corazón. Bss.

**KotomiTan09** - ¿Curioso? ¿Pero te gusta? ¡Vaya, qué hagalo! xD Gracias por pasar a leer el primer capítulo de mi historia. Para ser honesta, todo lo que escribo son ocurrencias del momento, nada está planeado con detalle. Las ideas surgen casi como cuando las palomitas de maíz explotan en el microondas. Ja ja ja, ojalá no te haya asustado, hasta pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>02. Tú no te llamas Lucky<strong>

Natsu Dragneel entornó los ojos hacia la mesa colocaba en la esquina derecha del gremio. Ahí se encontraba sentada su amiga, quien llevaba días comportándose de un modo extraño. Era como si fuera otra persona y la dulce chica que lo acompañaba a las misiones hubiese sido efecto de los hongos. Escuchó atento la charla que ella mantenía con un nuevo mago que hace dos días se había unido al gremio de Fairy Tail. Desde hace un par de meses que se conocían como el gremio más fuerte, provocando ilusión en la multitud de jóvenes magos por formar parte del mismo. Y prácticamente todos los chicos se lanzaban por ella.

Sin saberlo, Natsu se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundo a punto de lanzar un gruñido al aire. Se sentía molesto por no tener ni una puta idea de lo que le sucedía a su amiga Lucy. De un día para otro, ella se había transformado, sin avisos ni medidas de seguridad, así de seco pasó todo.

Una mañana la chica hizo acto de presencia y se paró frente la barra para pedir una cerveza, casi con la cabeza a punto de explotar se tragó el líquido de un solo movimiento, dejó a medio gremio con la boca abierta. Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado a Lucy así.

También su ropa no era la misma de siempre. Natsu no era tan estúpido, sabía que Lucy era bonita y su cuerpo robaba las miradas, usando esas faldas cortas y blusas ajustadas; sin embargo, ahora traía puesta una prenda de ropa que se asimilaba más a una faldón súper largo que le llegaba poco más debajo de las rodillas, adornado con una cruz blanca, mientras que las mangas le cubrían casi toda la extensión de sus brazos, salvo por la zona de su hombro, y justo en el derecho donde por quién sabe qué, Lucy se había re-colocado la marca de Fairy Tail en tono azul cielo. Ya ni hablar de la parte superior de su ropa, que tapaba más de lo que ella jamás se había tapado.

Natsu suspiró pesadamente y se giró hacia la barra. Quería no darle más vueltas al asunto pero aún quedaba el misterio de que en vez de presentarse como "Lucy" les dijo a todos que su nombre era Lucky Heartphilia.

Más raro imposible.

—¿Entonces qué? —la escuchó preguntar al otro lado, menos mal que su voz seguía siendo la misma—. ¿Aceptas pelear conmigo o no?

¿Qué diablos? Natsu se sobresaltó, rápidamente volteó el cuerpo y lo que miró fue exactamente lo menos se esperaba: Lucy plantándole cara a un sujeto nuevo, diciéndole que peleara con ella así nada más, como si nada.

—¡De acuerdo! —contestó el chico.

—¡Genial! Prepárate para morder el polvo. ¡Lucky Heartfilia te dará la paliza de tu vida!

Definitivamente esas no eran palabras que la antigua Lucy usaría. Espera, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? ¿La antigua Lucy? ¿Es decir que esta que veía era una nueva? ¿Y por consiguiente, se debía de acostumbrar? Ni hablar.

Se paró de donde estaba y siguió a la chica rubia que lucía como a punto de golpear la pared. Lo que Natsu no comparó fue que él así se notaba cada que decía "Estoy encendido".

Lucy sonrió, confiada.

—Bien, pues empecemos.

Ella mostró sus blancos dientes antes de apretar sus manos en dos puños listos para la acción. Mientras, su rival fruncía el ceño preparándose para atacar con su magia de goma de colores. Él fue el primero en atacar, hizo unas poses de caricatura japonesa y lanzó unos látigos color verde, azul, amarillo y rojo en dirección de la maga rubia.

Los demás presentes esperaban el momento en que la maga sacara a sus adorables espíritus estelares mas no veía que ella fuera a hacer ademán de tomar sus llaves.

Para su sorpresa, Lucy esquivó el ataque fácilmente y con sus ojos luciendo un tono ámbar, casi resplandeciente, gritó con fuerza y dio con su mejor poder jamás antes visto.

—¡Rugido del dragón dorado!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron Natsu y los demás.

Una nube de polvo atrapó a todos después de que el aliento de Lucy formara un torbellido que provenía de su boca e iba directo al mago de la magia de goma. Su color iba más allá del ocre pero no llegaba al amarillo, era un color chispeante parecido al del oro.

Cuando la explosión se desvaneció, el contrincante se encontraba tendido en el suelo con unas grandes X en vez de ojos. Un K.O. de un solo golpe.

Lucy se había puesto a dar brinquitos de alegría, llevándose ambas manos a su pecho.

—Lucy, ¿pero qué carajos ha sido eso? —necesita saber Natsu.

Su cara era un poema. Sus ojos verde olivo estaban bien abiertos, la retina se le había afinado casi como una línea de gato y si no cerraba la boca, le podían entrar moscas.

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Desde cuándo Lucy es una dragon slayer como tú?! —cuestionó Happy, increíblemente asombrado.

El shock no fue sólo de él, sino para sus otros nakamas que no estaban de misión y les tocó presenciarlo, incluyendo a Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Romeo.

La chica que tenía toda la atención se detuvo de su euforia y volvió a ver a Natsu.

—¿Eh? ¿Otra vez tú? Ya te dije que no me llamo Lucy, soy Lucky. ¡Más te vale de una buena vez que te aprendas el nombre de la maga más poderosa del Reino!

—¡Tú no te llamas Lucky! Eres Lucy. ¿Y cómo rayos has podido sacar un rugido de dragón? ¿Qué pasó con tus llaves estelares?

—¡Eres muy molesto! —gruñó Lucy—. ¿Por lo menos te conozco para que me digas eso? Jamás he usado magia celestial, siempre he sido una dragon slayer.

Los ojos de Natsu de verdad que no podían ser capaces de estar más abiertos.

—¡Mierda!

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

En eso, el maestro de Fairy Tail apareció en el terreno y con una mirada inescrutable se dirigió a Lucy.

—Tranquilo, Natsu. Lucy, ¿qué significa esto?

—¡Maestro! ¿Qué? ¿Usted también? —se oyó ofendida.

—Lucy, ¿pero qué te ha ocurrido? —intentó intervenir Mirajane de un modo amable—. Tú jamás habías dicho que eres una dragon slayer.

El corazón de Lucky sintió un apretón que la hizo perder las energías, clavó sus uñas en las palmas y bajó la mirada.

—Lucy…

La voz de Natsu no tardó en apagarse.

—¡Pero qué cojones les pasa! —empezó a chillar Lucky, dolida—. ¡Siempre he sido así! ¡Cuando llegué me dijeron que no pasaba nada! Que ser una dragon slayer era normal pero ahora veo que todo fue mentira…

Su aguda voz se quebró y los labios le temblaron. Su mirada café se llenó de lágrimas y para no dejarlas caer parpadeó un par de veces antes de subir la mirada con decisión y dejarles a sus supuestos amigos algo muy en claro.

—Amo Fairy Tail con toda mi alma, pero si no encajo en este lugar yo…

—¡No, Lucy! —la cortó Mirajane, preocupada—. No tienes por qué irte, es sólo que nos hemos confundido un poco, eso es todo.

—Mira… Pero es que yo no me llamo Lucy.

—Está bien.

Mirajane se acercó a su compañera para guiarla hasta una habitación dentro del gremio en donde con más calma pudieran hablar en privado con el maestro, quien se quedaba fijamente en su sitio, analizando la situación y las posibles causas del cambio en Lucy.

—¡Lucy! —volvió a llamarla Natsu en su intento número treinta de hacerla reaccionar.

La chica rubia apretó los dientes y se enjugó las lágrimas, y con un vistazo manchado de rabia le respondió:

—¡No me hables! ¡No soy Lucy! ¡Yo no te conozco!

Natsu supo en este momento que, había perdido a su mejor amiga.

Lucky rodó los ojos de un lado a otro mientras el palito de madera tocaba su lengua. Mirajane enarcó una ceja al terminar de revisar todo el cuerpo de Lucy. No había rasguños, no había lesiones, ninguna enfermedad, ninguna señal de haber sido atacada, ni siquiera la pérdida de memoria estaba en las posibilidades.

—Muy bien, Lucky —se forzó a hablarle con ese nombre, lo cual la animó—, parece que estás bien en todo.

—Gracias por revisarme Mira, pero no creo que haya sido necesario que me revisaras de pies a cabeza. Es más, creo que el chico al que le di una paliza lo necesitaba más que yo.

La rubia tomó su ropa que había sobre la mesa y se quitó la bata de enfermería que le había dicho Mirajane que se pusiera. Así sin más, Lucky quedó desnuda y se fue vistiendo como si estuviera en su casa de verano.

—El maestro quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? Bueno, creo que después de esto, hablar con el viejo será lo mejor, ¿no?

Podía verse la cara de preocupación en Mirajane. Nada de lo que hacía Lucy era normal de ella. Nada. La maga Strauss vio que ella terminó de ponerse las botas negras y se marchó cerrando la puerta escandalosamente.

Mirajane salió al bar y con el primero que se encontró fue con Natsu.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció ella.

—No entiendo qué le pasó a Lucy.

El mago de fuego era la viva imagen de la tristeza. En su interior, su alma le dictaba que algo estaba muy mal. Y ese algo muy mal tenía que ver con Lucy; y Lucy le importaba demasiado como para estar tranquilo y bailar la macarena.

—Tenemos que esperar y hallar el problema. Acabo de checarla y todo parece estar en orden.

—¡Maldita sea! —estalló Natsu—. ¡Nada está en puto orden! ¡Ella no es la Lucy que conocemos! ¡Ella no es Lucy!

—Cálmate, Salamander.

Gajeel apareció a su espalda, cruzado de brazos y torciéndole la boca.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a la coneja antes de que cambiara?

Natsu no tenía ganas de hablar con él, es más, con nadie, ni con Happy. Pero sabía que el cabeza de hierro no se entrometía en los asuntos si no fuera por algo que tuviera en mente.

—Hace tres días.

—¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta de que algo iba mal? —se lamentó Mirajane.

Lucky puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando en las palabras que le decía el maestro. ¿Cómo que ella creía ser alguien que no era y quien debía ser no era ella? No entendía ni una mierda. Ya sabía que no era una tonta sólo por ser rubia pero su inteligencia no era de presumir. Suspiró, cruzó las piernas y también los brazos. Se rendía. En su cabeza desde siempre había sido una dragon slayer pero hoy el maestro Makarov le formulaba preguntas que le eran más indiferentes que un pepino de mar.

—Lucky —él también decidió nombrarla así—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas haber sido más que una dragon slayer?

—Ya dije que no, maestro. Usted mismo lo sabe. Cuando llegué aquí le dije que mi magia era especial… Y que nadie lo debía de saber, pero todos me animaron a enceñárselas.

Makarov suspiró, listo para ver su reacción de lo próximo que tenía a decir.

—En vista de que no conoces a Natsu…

—¿El tipo con cabello de planta sin regar de un llamativo color chicle? —dijo ella de manera irónica, riéndose pero a la vez malhumorada por haberse acordarse de él.

—Seguramente no sabes una cosa acerca de él. Y también de Gajeel y Wendy.

—¿Qué? —escupió Lucky.

—Ellos también son dragon slayers.

La maga se quedó muda.

—¡Ni una mierda! —se paró de golpe—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya más dragon slayers? Yo soy una de las pocas que quedan ahora… ¡No me venga con que ese par de idiotas y la niña son como yo porque no lo son!

—Tranquilízate, Lucy —le advirtió el maestro.

—¡No! Si querían que me fuera de aquí, sólo tenían que decirlo.

No se detuvo a razonar la historia y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un hombre con el pensamiento hecho un lío. No sabía cómo y a quién recurriría para ello, pero de que regresaría a su hija, la regresaría.

Lucky bajó las escaleras a una velocidad que era digna de la desesperación y de las carreras de maratón. Cuando se detuvo en la planta baja, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se escurría por su rostro. Revisó todo el lugar y hasta que halló la mata de pelo rosa, de un ágil movimiento se avalanzó a él y lo agarró de la bufanda blanca que traía en el cuello. Dedicándole un mirada llena de rabia y dolor, se paró de puntillas y acercó su rostro al de él.

—¡Tú! —gritó furiosa—. ¡Si eres también un dragon slayer dime la verdad!

Natsu quedó atónito.

—¡¿Lucy?!

Algo se rompió dentro de Natsu al mirar a su amiga en ese estado. ¿Llorando? ¿Enojada? ¿Amenazándolo? ¿Quién coño había cambiado a su querida amiga? Lo mataría.

Lucky gimoteó.

—¡Dime qué hiciste con mi padre! ¡Dime qué hiciste con Aurum!


End file.
